Torn to Pieces
by M.j's place
Summary: Dean Ambrose falls for a gentle John Cena...Boy is he wrong! Slash! (Cenbrose) Co-written by nerdygirlforce1


**"Torn to Pieces"  
><strong>

John limped through the hallway, embarrassed, and he was angry, he wanted to just punch a fucking hole through a wall or better yet he wanted another chance at the Shield.

Dean, Seth and Roman had brutally attacked him tonight, leaving him triple power bombed and laying in the center of the damn ring at tonight's show.

John thought about the three men and hated how confident they all were, like all the time, how they _thought_ they were better than everyone else in the WWE, himself included.

The three of them would always try to overthrow the best in the business, and Cena was getting sick and tired of it.

He hated those three men, completely. Especially that Dean Ambrose, The cocky, annoying "leader" of the Shield. The "Lunatic Fringe" as the man is known as in the WWE.

The messy haired man was the voice of the group most of the time, and the thing Cena hated the most about him was that even though he was part of the disgusting attack on him, John found him... _interesting_.

John briefly put his thoughts aside as he entered his locker room and changed out of his ring gear. He sat on the bench and put his head in his hands.

He was just so damn confused, and angry, and he could feel another emotion, something he didn't want to admit right now. From deep inside himself, every time he thought of the muscular Ambrose, Cena felt that there was more than anger and rage behind those green-blue eyes of his.

John ran his hand over his short hair, knew he shouldn't be thinking of him, because all Ambrose did was destroy and hurt every superstar who tried to make a name for himself in this business in their quest for "justice".

John sighed as he decided to not think of that man anymore, because it just made him angrier at the moment. He packed up his gear and headed out to his hotel, not noticing a pair of green-blue eyes watching him.

Dean saw his superman walk to the bus that was off-limits. He wondered if he would ever be invited on to it. He knew John was going to be staying in the same hotel tonight though.

He had over heard John talking about his bus driver taking the bus in for repairs tonight and that meant that the Super Cena would be staying in the same place as he was.

Dean felt his insides stir as he watched John disappear within. "Here is your request." a deep voice whispered to Dean. He turned his head to see the Viper beside of him. "Thanks man." Dean smiled as he took the piece of paper into his hand.

"Damn you got it bad man." Randy chuckled at the boyish look of puppy love on Ambrose's face. Dean rolled his eyes. "So do you man, here is Roman's personal cellphone number. You did not get it from me." Dean scolded.

Randy blushed, he knew that Roman was in a serious relationship with Seth but he had to try. The Viper had a bad crush. "Good luck man. Not that you need it." Randy said as he pat Dean in his shoulder. Dean smiled as he looked down at the room number in his hand. He wondered if Randy knew something he didn't?

Dean smiled as he looked at the paper, If everything went well by tonight Dean will have the man he loved in his arms. "Fuck who am I kidding? The Almighty Cena will not want me." Dean whispered under his breath as he shook his head, but he had to try. He had to take a page from John's book and 'Never Give Up'.

John got back to his hotel a little while later, he was exhausted and sore. He wanted to just fall on his bed and sleep, but regardless of how tired he felt sleep just wouldn't come.

He rubbed at his eyes and then got up from his bed and entered the small bathroom. He splashed some water on his face, hoping that would help him shake off whatever he was feeling but it didn't work. He looked at himself in the mirror and realized how bad he looked.

John didn't know if that was because of his tough schedule or because of the increased number of nights he spent laying awake, staring at his ceiling while a small battle waged silently within itself.

It was always about the same thing, always about the same man. He cursed under his breath and got into the shower, enjoying the feeling of the warm water running over him and soothing his tense muscles.

He got out and dried off, then put just a pair of boxers on before quietly getting into bed and hoping for sleep that he knew wouldn't come until hours later. Closing his eyes, he focused on his thoughts. Suddenly, those thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Dean made his way to the floor John was staying on, he became enraged as he watched a woman knock on Cena's door. "Oh hell no, that will not do!" Dean spat under his breath as he watched Nikki Bella rap at John's hotel room door.

Balling up his fists he began walking toward the room that Nikki stood in front of. He was not going to let that slut take the one thing in his life that quickened him, made him swoon and feel alive just at the thought of a touch.

John slowly got up from his bed, he was a little annoyed at the late night visitor, and for a split second he thought about just ignoring the knock and pretend he was asleep. Eventually the person would get the hint and leave him alone.

But then he suddenly changed his mind when he heard yelling coming from the other side of the door. He heard a woman yell "What the hell!" and a familiar voice yelling back at her.

The sound of the mans voice made Cena's heart jump in excitement as he quickly opened the door. There he saw Dean and Nikki standing outside of his hotel room, arguing. He locked eyes with Dean and all Cena could think to do was whisper his name in secret happiness.

With all the rage, Dean heard the secret whisper of his name and his heart leapt. He could if only for a second see the glimpse of happiness behind John's eyes.

"Sorry John! I was just wanting to see what you were up to then all of the sudden this crazed man showed up." Nikki stated.

Dean wanted to slap the bitch at that moment.

John looked at Dean, then back at Nikki, and then he sighed.

"Nikki" John said, growing slightly annoyed at her presence. "Go home. We can see each other at work or whatever".

She looked at him and then pouted. "Ugh fine, but this isn't the last time I will try to make you mine, _superman_." she then turned and walked away.

John watched her go and the turned his attention to Dean, who was staring at him. "Come in" John said, and as he spoke, he felt his heart beat faster "We need to talk".

Hearing those words made Dean's heart sink and his tummy hurt. He was one hundred percent certain that John was about to tell him off. He wanted John so bad, it was all he ever thought of. He knew it was effecting his time in the ring. Seth had said so when they were finished with the match they had had that night.

If he was not careful his obsessive devotion to John could just damn well hurt his super stardom and his place up to totem-pole.

Holding his breath he followed John into the hotel room waiting for John to speak. He hope John would find him appealing he took like an extra five minutes getting ready. He thought he looked good wearing his black jeans blue tight t-shirt and white tennis shoes.

"Well here goes nothing." he thought to himself when he noticed the look on John's face. It was unreadable, making his heart beat all the faster.

John took a deep breath and then shut the door behind Dean. He looked the man up and down and tried to hide what Dean was doing to him. Usually he was so confident and strong, but the moment he sees those eyes watching him he gets nervous and unsure of everything he does.

He looked Dean up and down before finally speaking. "So what are you doing here? Its kinda late and I catch you standing outside my hotel room arguing loudly with Nikki. How did you even find my room anyways?" John was trying to remain in control, he was trying to tell himself that this man was bad for him, but he could feel himself lose more and more self-control the longer he stared at Dean.

Dean stepped closer to John. Seeing the CeNation leader standing with nothing but blue jeans on was so hot Dean could not control his urges.

"I see the way you look at me. You may not think I notice but I do. I want you John." Dean felt free as he said the words his heart spoke. Now all he could do was wait for John's reply.

John stared at him, searching for the right words for what felt like hours. Every time he would think of saying something he would look at Dean and forget his words. He found truth in Dean's words. He looked at Dean with love and every other feeling he could think of.

Suddenly, John decided to just show Dean what he means to him. John moved forward closing the gap between the two men and without warning forcefully kissed Dean. John wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him closer to him.

Dean was caught off guard at first and his heart soared as John kissed him, and this wasn't just any kiss, it had force and ownership behind it.

In that kiss Dean felt as if John was claiming him for his own. Dean parted his lips tasting John Cena for the first time. His heart literally stopped for a moment. A sweet, heated, blood cell burning moment.

John gripped Dean's waist tighter as the kiss got more heated. His mind was swimming, yet his body was completely in control. He loved this feeling, it felt like he was right where he needed to be. He ran his hands through Dean's unkempt hair, while the other hand was exploring the other mans body, running his hand up Dean's back, then down his thigh. John then started pushing him towards the bed.

All mental capabilities left Dean and plummeted straight down to his hard as stone cock. The firm shaft begging to be set free. It was weeping with tears of joy as pre-cum wet his jeans.

Not waiting or caring for John to make any more moves Dean ripped off his own shirt, buttons popping off John's tight pecks. Glancing down Dean gulped seeing that he was having an obvious effect on the other man.

John gasped as he looked at Dean's shirtless body. He had a great six-pack, and John could feel himself getting harder by just looking at him. He guided Dean towards the bed and pushed him down. He was kissing Dean harder, and he felt like he couldn't take it anymore.

He wanted Dean so bad that the feeling was almost too much. John broke the kiss to pull his pants off and then started kissing Dean's neck tenderly.

Dean's body and mind was a whirlwind of emotions. The man didn't know what to think when John went from forceful to tender all in the same second. Within the next few seconds all clothes were gone and two cocks kissed.

"Take me John. Please, I have waited for too long." Dean begged hoping that he didn't sound like some cheesy girl. He turned his head away from John at the feel of blush on his cheeks.

John was shocked by the words Dean was using. He never thought that someone like Dean, who showed no mercy in the ring, would beg like a teenager.

John smirked when he suddenly felt more in control, in a lot more than he had been. When Dean turned his head away, John frowned and gripped Dean's chin with his hand then gently turned the mans chin back to face him.

John then stared into Dean's beautiful deep eyes and kissed him roughly.

He then grabbed a handful of Dean's sandy blonde hair and gently pulled back. Tilting Dean's head and kissing him even harder, with a feeling of need and urgency taking over. He stopped kissing Dean and whispered with deep desire. "I need you. now."

"I'm yours! Fuck me John! Fucking tear me to pieces!" Dean exclaimed as he grabbed some lube he had seen on the bedside table. Greedily he popped open the tube and greased up his own fingers.

He hoped John was wanting to see a show as he took his hand and brought it down to his private entrance.

John gasped as he saw Dean playing with himself. He thought it was so sexy that now he was painfully hard. So hard he needed a release, he couldn't wait any longer. Gently he grabbed Dean and flipped him over so John's dick was lined up with Dean's entrance.

Dean removed his fingers and looked into John's lust filled eyes. His own eyes growing darker with need. "Fuck John! Wreck me!" Dean pleaded. He raised his legs farther apart.

He pushed his ass further in the air, begging John to fuck him through the mattress. "Wait John! I want to see you. Can I turn over?" Dean asked. He wanted to see John's baby blue eyes as he fucked him.

Dean was elated when John nodded his head and flipped him over into his back.

John gripped Dean's legs and he aligned himself with Dean's entrance. He smirked as he brought his lips to Dean's and without warning, pushed himself into Dean's tight entrance.

John moaned into Dean's mouth as he stopped and allowed Dean to adjust to his size before pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in.

"Shit!" John whispered as he started fucking Dean at a fast and rough pace. He couldn't take his eyes off of Dean's as they moaned in unison.

John felt himself getting closer as he kissed up Dean's neck and jaw, before kissing his lips again. He couldn't think of anything better than what was happening right here and now.

That was until Dean began thrusting downward in time with John's thrusts. John's cock going deeper inside him. "Fuck John! SOooo Fuck!" Dean tried to talk but all he could do was bite his bottom lip to stifle his moans.

He was ready at that moment for John to do anything to him. No matter how hard and how dirty it would get. Hell pain never hurt ...Much.

John was being driven out of his mind as Dean began moving to match his thrusts. A moment of clarity made him stop. He looked down at Dean looking so helpless and pretty that John snapped. He's always had a dark side but has never shown it until now.

John pulled out of Dean and quickly grabbed a tie from the closet. He saw the confused face of Dean and he moved back to the bed and kissed Dean hard, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He teased Dean by running his tongue along his lip and whispered "hands up".

When he complied, John tied his wrists together with the tie and tied the end to the head-board of the bed. John moaned as he took in the sight of a naked Dean on his back with his legs parted, making him even more helpless than before.

Dean was speechless, he never took John as being so naughty. A slice of fear made a shiver down his spine and chill bumps form on his body.

He looked up at his wrists tied to the bed frame and gave John a look of awe. "Jo..John?" Dean whispered, but his words faded to loud moans as John thrust deeper into him. He knew he was going to love this side of John.

He took hold of John's hand and brought it to his throat.

John ran his hands up and down Dean's soft neck, causing goosebumps to form under his fingers. He can feel himself wanting to release violently into Dean, but he tried to hold himself back.

John wrapped his hand around Dean's neck, squeezing softly, not applying much pressure as he was still trying to test the waters with Dean, not yet wanting to fully unleash his darker fantasies on the younger man. He gave one last hard thrust into Dean as his entire body came undone, sending John into one of his best releases he has ever had.

Dean moaned loudly as he felt John cum inside him. "Fuck! Dean couldn't hold back any longer and he thrust up ward as he came undone. For the first time in his life he came without having his dick touched.

John was the first to make him feel like he was high from sex. He anxiously waited to see what John would do next.

Would he cuddle with him after he cleaned up or shew him out the door and back to normal life? Dean's heart started to race more as he came down from his sexual buzz.

For a moment, time stood still for John. He moved off of Dean before his strength failed and he collapsed on the bed. He breathed heavily as he came down from his release, and after he untied Dean, he made his way to the bathroom and locked the door.

He cleaned himself up and stared into the mirror. "What now"? He whispered to himself. He knew one thing for sure. He didn't regret it like he thought he would. It wasn't just a one time mistake. But that was the only thing was 100% about. He knew he felt something strong for Dean, he just didn't know what. But tonight, John didn't want him to leave.

John grabbed a towel and slowly opened the door of the bathroom and walked over to the bed and smiled when he realized Dean was still there. He handed Dean the towel to clean himself up and then crawled into the bed and under the covers.

John then pulled their still naked bodies together and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and nuzzled his face into his neck. He concentrated on Dean's soothing heartbeat as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dean held onto the man who tore him to pieces. He smiled when he heard John drift off to dream land. "I want to stay with you always John." Dean whispered softly. His heart soared along with his hopes as he held onto the man he had fallen for.

John was pulled out of his sleep by his thoughts, but he had to admit that this is the most peaceful he has been in a long time, and he felt that he had to thank Dean for that, who was still by his side sleeping soundly.

John smiled and quietly got out of bed to go get water, He must have made some type of noise however, because he saw Dean sit up on the bed. John smiled again looking at the man, admiring his messy hair and nude form.

Watching Dean stare at him, John suddenly had an idea for a little more fun. He walked back to the bed and leaned in close to Dean, pecking him on the lips and whispering "Want to go swimming?"

Dean gave a smirk along with a confused look. John reached down and placed his hand on Dean's soft cock. "Swimming? Umm...ahh!" Dean exclaimed when the hold on his cock made it twitch and swell. His smile widened as his mind took hold of what John was getting at.

"Umm I didn't pack any swim trunks." He replied to John.

"You don't need any" John said and released Dean's cock and made his way to his drawer and grabbed two pairs of basketball shorts, throwing Dean one pair and putting the other pair on himself.

"These are just for the walk there, can't have anyone seeing your beautiful body but me" John noticed Dean blush and pulled him out of bed and kissed him softly on the lips. Dean pulled on the shorts ans John gently grabbed Dean's hand and led him out of the hotel room to the private VIP pool. Being a WWE superstar did have its perks among other things ;).

Once John made sure that nobody else was around the pool area, he pulled down his shorts, revealing his semi-hard cock. He slowly waded into the lukewarm water, and looked back to see Dean still standing on the edge of the pool with his shorts still on. "What are you waiting for?" John asked while smirking "Come on in, the waters warm."

Dean was kind of uncertain at first, he looked around to see if any other horny couple might have had the same idea. After feeling no eyes upon him, other than John's, he shyly pulled down his shorts and stepped out of them seeing John lick his lips at the sight before him.

Dean finally made his way into the water, testing the coolness first. He looked up briefly noticing the clear night sky as the stars danced above his and John's head. When he lowered his head a pair of warm soft lips met his.

John once again lost himself in the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. His actions actually surprised himself, never knowing himself to be so spontaneous. He never would have thought of fucking in a public pool before, But Dean brought out something in him he couldn't quite identify.

John broke the kiss to trail his lips down Dean's neck, and John moaned when Dean brought his legs up to wrap around his waist. John wasted no time in aligning himself with Dean's entrance and gently pushing in, John's breathing getting heavier as he started thrusting into Dean slowly.

The warm water sloshed around their naked bodies as Dean couldn't help but match John's trusts. He reached out for John's hand and brought the large hand up to his neck.

Dean laid his hand on top of John's giving it a light squeeze, hoping that the older man would understand what he wanted. What he craved. He looked in John's eyes with hope and dark lust shinning through.

John understood Dean and tightened his hand slightly around Dean's neck, while picking up the speed of his thrusts. John gripped Dean's waist with his other hand so hard he was afraid it would leave bruises, but it didn't seem to bother Dean, so John let that thought slip out of his head.

Instead, he focused on the heavy breathing of Dean, and how the light of the moon reflected off of the smaller man in an angle which made him look breathtaking.

Several minutes later, John gave one last hard thrust as he felt his release wash over him for the second time tonight.

Dean couldn't take it and with his cock caught between the two sets of abs hard and ready, it exploded for the second time and his release turned the water for a moment a milky white.

Dean was so euphoric with what had just happened between him and John. He hoped that they would go on forever together. John was holding him and he began to pray that the leader of the CeNation would never let him go.

Dean knew in his heart that if John left then he would truly be, Torn to Pieces...

**The End..Please Review!...**


End file.
